(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and the like are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two sheets of display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor display panel and a counter display panel. The thin film transistor display panel includes disposed therein a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal, the gate line and the data line intersecting with each other. The thin film transistor display panel may be provided with a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, the pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like. The counter display panel may have include disposed therein a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like. In some liquid crystal displays, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may also be disposed in the thin film transistor display panel.